bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spying And Stalking Are Different
Spying....Barely Jack and Valeri walked inside a large crowd, Jack took off his white cloak, revealing his white shirt with a high collar black linning, black tie with a white line crossing it that was perfectly tied onto his neck, his black pants and black shoes. While Valeri kept on her red cloak, either what she's wearing under it isn't suitable for public areas, or she isn't wearing anything under it. They were spying on Raya and Uriel who were walking infront of them, though they couldn't be noticed because they were hidden in a large crowd. The plan was simple, find things about Raya that might help Jack and Valeri in their mission, whatever it may be. Jack kept his eyes locked on Raya who held hands with Uriel, and because of her attire it would be impossible to lose someone wearing a colorful....towel, which stood out alot between all these white, and black clothing worn by all those going to work or simply do not like wearing the things youngsters wear these days. "Where are they going?" Jack asked himself, seeing as how he and Valeri were spying on them for...surprisingly 3 hours without any progress, Jack looked at Valeri though, she was missing, Valeri wasn't next to Jack as always, was she lost in the crowd? Though Valeri isn't the kind to be easily lost, Jack looked behind him seeing a book store and Valeri in it reading a book, he couldn't see the cover because the glass made it blurry. Jack walked into the book store, he felt a refreshing wind coming from the air conditioner, and smelled perfume, women's perfume. Jack walked to Valeri and tapped her shoulder "What are you reading that is so important?" Jack asked Valeri, Valeri, with her emotionless expression, looked at Jack and showed him what she was reading. Upon glaring at one page for a second, Jack's face became green from disgust as he turned away, because what Valeri was reading, was apparantly a yaoi doujinshi "I thought these things were availabel between two beings of the opposite sex and not the same" Valeri said to Jack. Jack took a deep breath and relaxed, he turned to Valeri and was careful not to look into the doujinshi's cover or page "Well, you see, what you are reading is yaoi, which is popular with females in the world and....disgustingly enough with some men as well" Jack explaind to Valeri and was restrainning himself from vomitting, since he wasn't a major fan of yaoi. Valeri looked at him curiously saying "What's yaoi?" That very question made Jack freeze, since he had little to no interest to answer that question, since he would most likely puke half way through explainning from the distrubing images he may see during that explanation. "You don't know what's yaoi?" A woman with long red hair, who stood behind Valeri, asked her "Well if you want to know then I'll tell you everything in detail" She said, of course hearing her explanation would be innapropriate so from the outside of the book store, people kept walking and through the window of the book store, Valeri's face became redder as the woman continued explainning, while Jack's face became greener from disgust, it didn't take long until he ran outside and puked into a trash can, he looked through the window seeing smoke coming from Valeri's face as it became redder and redder, though her face remained emotionless. "What kind of a book store allows that kind of free talk?" Jack asked himself, he looked up seeing the store's sign which wrote "Book Store for Ages 18 and Above", which answered his question. Valeri came out and her face still red and a small nosebleed coming out. She turned to Jack "The shop lady gave me one for free since I'm new to it" She said, showing him the cover of a yoai doujinshi which made him sick and vomit into the trash can again "Don't show it to me please" He said. Stalking? Raya and Uriel were in the park, Raya sat on a bench with Uriel while looking at the park, seeing owners play with their dogs, kids play together and families having picnics. Jack and Valeri were watching them from a rooftop, far enough that they wouldn't be easily seen by someone "Master, isn't this kind of stalking?" Valeri asked Jack "No it isn't stalking" He replied "But we are going after them and seeing them doing something they would do daily" "Yes, but you should know spying and stalking are different" "How so, master?" "Spying is when you go after an enemy for information, important or not, sometimes for other purpose, while stalking is chasing someone you like who refuses you or not and look at their house through a telescope or sneak inside stealing stuff like underwear, and that perverts do" Jack finished explainning the difference to Valeri. Valeri nodded and went back into spying at Raya and Uriel, though they already left and were walking away in a different direction, Valeri used her Pesquisa, though sensing Raya's spiritual energy was difficult because of the overwhelming force coming from Uriel, Valeri was able to track their location "They aren't far" She said to Jack "Where are they?" "Master, they aren't in a location we would need walking" "What do you mean?" "Master, they are running on the rooftops" Hearing that from Valeri, Jack immediately jumped down the rooftop and was followed by Valeri, they both went into a crowd and saw both Raya and Uriel, playing tag their own way, by jumping from building to building, and apparantly Uriel was it, as she chased Raya. They both jumped onto the building Jack and Valeri were on seconds ago and continued into other buildings. Jack saw their athletic movements and then walked outside the crowd with Valeri "I see he focused on improving his natural capabilities instead of his Quincy abilities, how foolish, no matter how athletic he may be, a Human cannot defeat a Quincy" Jack said and turned to Valeri "We should carefully plan out strategy though, despite how much he has become more Human and less Quincy, he can still fight on equal grounds against us both, so we should be careful" Jack explained to Valeri. Without much to say, Valeri nodded her head in agreement. "However master, our mission isn't primarily in combat, we are to ask him to return to the Vandenreich to help us in the invasion of the Soul Society along with the Stern Ritter, we are to only engage in combat if he refuses to force him to return, and if that is also futile, then we kill him so that we won't interfere with the plans" Valeri said, revealing their mission, and their affiliation with the Vandenreich. Jack looked at Valeri. "What do you mean return? He never once left, just because he walked out of the Vandenreich headquarters, never came in contact again, and severed all ties, does not mean, we allowed him to leave so easily, it is the same with you Arrancars who are captured, you may leave at sometimes for missions, but you must return when you are needed, and Adam-Sama is needed for the invasion, because I requested to fight along side him once more. Also, I know Adam-Sama too well, he wouldn't return through mere words, which is why we need to prepare ourselves for the worst case scenario, which is of course, him fighting us" Jack said to Valeri "Your mentor, master, Adam Dracul Krähen, is he truly that powerful?" Valeri asked Jack, revealing Raya's true identity, a Quincy and a former member of the Vandenreich, called Adam Dracul Krähen. "Of course he is, after all, he is an Elite Quincy" Jack answered Valeri with his usual calm tone "However, through these 7 years I've train hard enough to surpass him, just for this day, afterall, he himself knew this would happen, that's why he told to not go easy on him next time we meet. But I need to fight him to prove if I have surpassed him, which is why I will ask you this. Valeri, when the fight begins, when Adam-Sama begins using his Quinct powers, leave me to fight him alone" Jack said to Valeri, or more likely ordered her, wanting to show his mentor how much stronger he had gotten. Valeri didn't think much of Jack's order and simply replied "Yes, master". Long Time No See Raya and Uriel walked at the side walk with crowds of people passing by, for a second Raya heard an old lady yell "Help! That man stole my bag!" and without much to do, Raya saw the man with the bag run towards him. Raya moved to the side, and in a split second he stretch his arm hitting the thief in the neck making him fall down on his back and try to catch his breath again. Though he would have gotten a reward for that, the only reason he did that was because he wanted to teach Uriel not to be like that thief. Jack and Valeri watch them walking as they were prepared to begin their plan "So, shall we go down there and ask him properly?" Valeri asked Jack "No, the people may over hear us, and some of them may be Shinigami's on a mission, so we need to be careful" Jack replied "How, master?" "Humans are easy to manipulate after an incident so..." Jack pointed at a track filled with gasoline in its trunk and condensed reishi into a form of a blade "...we should make them panic" Saying these words, Jack sent the blade at the truck, hitting its front wheels making the driver lose control and flip the truck over, breaking the trunk and releasing all the gasoline. Many people immediately began running away, however, Raya and Uriel stayed put, Raya saw what hit the truck's wheels, he knew it wasn't a normal accident, though people who live their lives normally simply panic after the smallest incident, and they investigate the incident later, but it would be safer that way. Raya looked behind him seeing Jack and Valeri standing their while people ran away "Long time no see, Jackie" Raya greeted his disciple with a friendly nickname, however, Jack showed no interest in beind treated friendly by him. "Hello Adam-Sama, nice to see you again" Jack greeted his mentor, still showing respect to him with adding -Sama to the end and still calling him by his real name "Lose the honorifics and lose the name, that name died long ago, call me Raya would ya?" Raya said to Jack, Jack walked towards Raya, as closer he got, Uriel went to hide behind her fathers back "We are needed your assisstants at the Vandenreich, we ask you to return with us now, it is urgent" Jack said to Raya reaching his left hand out to shake Raya's. Raya looked at Jack then at his hand. His smile widened and he shook Jack's hand with his right hand, suddenly, Raya's grip tightened on Jack's hand as he whispered to Jack's ear "Fuck no" A silent and immediate rejection to Jack's request, it was silent so that Uriel wouldn't hear such a foul word. In an instant, Raya turned around, still holding Jack's hand, and with great force he threw Jack in the air, the sheer power and speed was too much for Jack to keep up as it all happened in an instant, however, it was not over yet. Raya quickly begin running in full speed, through people running away, evading each one of them perfectly, not even slightly tackling one person, but when he heard the same thing with a thief still a lady's bag, he saw the thief, and in an instant, he jumped stepped on the thief's face and used his head to jump high towards Jack. Jack saw Raya heading towards him, Raya's smile became malicious as his eyes widened, Jack had little time to react, as all he could do was send a kick, but it was too late. Raya grabbed Jack neck, and in mid air he threw him back at the ground after all the people exited the area of the incident, including the driver who was rescued by a some brave citizens. Jack hit the ground, coughing blood from his mouth. Jack was amazed, the battle hasn't even truly began and he was already coughing blood, he knew what it was, it was Raya's full rejection to returning to the Vandenreich, showing how much Raya loathes the organization he was once a part of. Jack then noticed Raya getting closer, and then, Raya fell on Jack stepping on his chest with both his legs making him cough out more blood and leave an imprint at the ground. Raya stood up and walked off of Jack's chest and looked at him, pulling a cigar from his pocket and lighting it in his mouth "I am not going back, and I don't care why, but you leave now and don't come back again" Raya said to Jack and walked away, behind him, Jack rose up again and cracks his neck saying "You've gotten soft through the years, or is it, that you went easy on me? After all, you yourself asked me not to go easy on you, so why should you go easy on me?" Jack said to Raya, insulting him. Raya turned to Jack and right behind him, Valeri was charging at him with two spiked whips in each hand. Jack charged at Raya with his spirit weapon, a blade, without a tsuba nor a hilt, just a blade alone. Jack grabbed it with his right hand and once he reached Raya he swinged his blade, Raya quickly blocked it with a Seele Schneider he pulled from his coat's pocket with his left hand, from behind Valeri sent both her whips at Raya, Raya quickly turned and with his free right hand, he allowed the spiked whips to tie his arm. Raya pulled the whips pulling Valeri towards him, while Jack created another reishi blade in his left hand and swinged it at Raya, Raya pulled the whips more and used it to tie Jack's left blade, he quickly released his own hand and grabbed the whip, pulling it and disarming Jack's left blade that was tied by the whips, and then kept on pulling Valeri towards him. Raya was then focused on two things, blocking Jack's right blade with his Seele Schneider and pulling Valeri towards him. Once Valeri already reached him, Raya's right hand was bloodied from the spikes on the whips, however, that didn't stop him from quickly sending a punch towards Valeri, but she escaped with the use of Sonído, quickly disapearing into high ground, above both Raya and Jack. And while talking about Jack, he was behind Raya swinging his blade from up, down towards Raya, Raya blocked it with his Seele Schneider once more. Valeri pointed her index finger down firing a red cero with a large radius at both Raya and Jack. Raya saw the cero and quickly pushed Jack's blade back, and with quick movements, Raya stabbed the ground with his Seele Schneider, lifting his lower body up, kicking Jack in the chin, raising him up, and pulling him up from his chin with his foot, and once Jack was right infront of Raya with his back facing Valeri's cero, Raya kicked Jack's stomach sending him up towards the cero and quickly did a back flip away from the cero's radius and released his Seele Schneider from the ground as well. Jack, in mid air, turned around, swinged his blade, and literally cut Valeri's cero in half, sending the two halves into two directions of the road, which even if Raya didn't move after kicking Jack into the cero, would have been hit by the rubble and explosion of the cero. Valeri caught Jack's hand and went back to the ground. Both of them stood infront of Raya ready for round 2. Raya turned to see Uriel looking at him, yet, she looked at him as she would normally do, but without a smile because of his arm bleeding "Uriel, call mommy and tell her to come over to where the smoke is coming from, and that daddy's old friend is back" Raya said to Uriel, Uriel pulled out a cell phone and dialed Izumi's number. Raya then turned back to Jack and Valeri still smiling and with his cigar being nearly half done already "You still fight the same way, you use your enemy's bodies as shields from the attacks of their allies, just what I would expect from an Elite Quincy" Jack said to Raya "Don't call me a Quincy, not even elite, since I didn't use any Quincy powers to fight you up till now, so how can I be Quincy if all I used was my own talent?" Raya said to Jack. "I will ask you one more time, will you come back to the Vandenreich with us to assist us?" Jack asked Raya, Raya looked up into the sky then cracked his neck twice and looked at Jack "You already know the answer so don't bother" Raya said to Jack. Just as Jack hoped, he has a chance to show his mentor he had surpassed him through this fight. "Very well then, I will have to make you return by force" Jack said and created two reishi blades in both his hands, fixing the one he already had which was damaged from cutting Valeri's cero. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines